


Please care for me (Ice age)

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Ice Age - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Runaway, depressed, girlxgirl, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Bronwyn is sick and tired of no one in her herd besides Buck caring about her, so she runs away to the city where she comes across the Diamonds girl gang.(Probably sounds cringe, I apologise for that. But I hope you guys like it!)(Please read any notes)
Relationships: Brooke/Sid (Ice Age), Diego/Shira (Ice Age), Ellie/Manny (Ice Age)





	Please care for me (Ice age)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever ice age fanfiction and I’m super excited!
> 
> I’ve been re-watching the ice age movies with my parents and came up with this idea!
> 
> This is set after all five movies, and will have references to Bronwyn being in those movies. I haven’t written any fanfics of those movies for Bronwyn but I can if you guys want me too!
> 
> (Yes she’s named after the pumpkin that Buck saved, I just really liked the name)

Most teenagers would be excited for their birthday. But not Bronwyn. 

You’d get your favourite foods, maybe a party with music and all your friends and family. Some presents, a special trip. But not Bronwyn. 

Most teenagers who’s eighteenth birthday was coming up would be even more excited. Alcohol, a big party, freedom, maybe a new piercing? But not Bronwyn.

Bronwyn hates her birthday, has done for a few years. It’s the one day she dreads most. And what’s worst is that it’s her eighteenth birthday. 

See, there’s only was person in her herd that actually remembers her birthday, and that was Buck.

She used to have birthday party’s like Peaches, she would get presents and her favourite foods, but once she turned ten she stopped having party’s, and as the years went on she stopped getting her favourite foods, presents, and once she turned fifteen, she stopped getting happy birthdays.

But there was one animal that still gave her a present for her birthday every year, and said happy birthday. And that was Buck.

Sometimes Bronwyn feels like Buck is the only animal that cares. Her parents don’t really pay attention to her anymore, they only pay attention to peaches. Sid was always too busy trying to find love, and now he has Brook, but then he still cares about Peaches more than her. Brook is nice and talks to her occasionally, Diego and Shira are nice, but they’re currently thinking about having kids of their own, so they don’t really talk to Bronwyn or Peaches, but Bronwyn is pretty sure that they still care more about Peaches than her. Crash and Eddy definitely care more about Peaches than her, there’s no doubt about that. Peaches, just doesn’t really talk to Bronwyn. Julian is nice, and calls her Mini-bro. He’s not too bad. And Granny is well, Granny. 

Buck is the only person that actually cares, that says happy birthday, that has actual conversations with her, that makes sure she’s ok. He really is the only one that cares.

Bronwyn sighs as she watches her Dad and Peaches get ready for the camping trip. They did it every year. They chose a day once a year ever year, and Manny, Peaches and Bronwyn would go camping. They tried to find somewhere new every year, and if the camping day fell on her or Peaches birthday, they’d get to choose someone to come camping with them. Well today was Bronwyn’s birthday, and she would choose Buck to come with, but no one but Buck would even remember that it was her birthday, so she doesn’t even bother with mentioning it.

“I found a good spot, you’ll love it Peaches” Manny states. Bronwyn freezes. That was it. He couldn’t even remember that Bronwyn was coming with them could he? She shakes her head and gets up, sneaking off to her room. A cave decorated with purple flowers. It had a small nest and a bookshelf, and it was away from her ‘family’.

As she heads towards her shelf to workout what to take, something catches her eye. On a hook near her nest hangs a bag made out of green leaves and purple flowers. That wasn’t in her room before.

She frowns in confusion and grabs it, looking inside, where a note lay. She grabs it, reading it.

‘Happy birthday sweetheart,  
Buck’.

A single tear falls from her eye as she grabs some paper and a pen Buck had gifted her last year on her seventeenth birthday.

‘Dear Buck,   
Thanks for caring. Goodbye.  
Bronwyn’.

She pins in near the hook in hopes that Buck would see it, and sneaks off towards the channel.

Before the mammals left for their yearly camping trip, Buck decides to head for Bronwyn’s room to see if she had found his gift for her. He felt sad that he was the only animal to give her gifts, and he hoped that she would be ok this year.

Sighing to himself, he knocks before entering, frowning when he doesn’t see her. He looks around before eying the hook where he had left the bag. The bag was gone, and was replaced with a piece of paper. Buck frowns as he walks towards the letter, he had a bad feeling.

He unpins the note and reads, gasping.  
“Oh no” he whispers before running out of the room, yelling for the herd

They all come running, everyone asking questions. ‘What’s wrong?’ ‘What happened?’ ‘Is everything ok?’.

“Guys!” Buck shouts, stopping everyone’s questions.  
“Bronwyn ran away” he states.  
“What?!” Manny asks as the others look shocked and sad.  
“Are you sure?” Ellie asks, fearing for her younger daughter.  
“Are you sure she hasn’t just wandered off for a bit?” Manny asks, calming down. Buck glares.   
“She left a note. She’s ran off. And I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to look for her!” he snaps before turning around and walking off, leaving the herd confused at his outburst.  
“Wait! I’m coming too, I am going to find my daughter” Elly states as she walks along side Buck, who nods. The others follow.  
“I hope Mini-bro is ok” Julian speaks, sounding sad.  
“Me too sweetie” Peaches nods with a frown.


End file.
